1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper-making machinery and, more particularly, to a paper-making machine and associated method for making a tissue paper with improved tactile qualities while improving the reel-up process.
2. Description of Related Art
In the production of tissue for use in personal hygiene products and the like, it is desired to produce a tissue with good tactile qualities (i.e., silky and soft to the touch) while also achieving a high machine speed and efficiency. The speed and efficiency are often limited by the performance of the dry end of the machine between the final dryer and the winding station or reel-up. Tissue is extremely delicate and difficult to handle, especially at high machine speeds. For example, in some instances, the tissue web is dried by a through air dryer (“TAD”), wherein a through air drying fabric (“TAD fabric”) is used to transport the web through the TAD. The TAD fabric is generally an open structured drying fabric. Accordingly, the web will tend to become drawn into the structure of the TAD fabric as the web is processed through the TAD and other processing devices such as, for instance, a molding device, in order to produce a structured three-dimensional fiber network. However, separating the tissue web from the TAD fabric without damaging the web then becomes a difficult and sensitive task.
In addition, due to the generally delicate nature of the tissue web, excessive transfers and handling of the web in the dry end of the machine may result in damage to the web. Such detrimental results may also occur if the web is unsupported between components within the dry end. Further, if a bulky tissue web is produced in the paper-making process, the capacity of the roll on which the web is wound may be undesirably low since the web cannot be tightly wound onto the roll. A loosely wound roll is relatively more difficult to handle and may be undesirably prone to, for example, telescoping with respect to the roll.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and apparatus directed to a dry end of a tissue paper-making machine for making a tissue web providing improved tactile qualities while improving the handling of the tissue web in the dry end. Such an apparatus and method should desirably be capable of addressing the issue of separating the tissue web from a TAD fabric efficiently and at high speed, but without damage. Further, such an apparatus and method should provide for minimal transfers and other handling of the tissue web while providing support for the tissue web throughout the dry end. In addition, the apparatus and method should be directed to reducing the bulk of the tissue web, again with minimal handling and while providing the desired improved tactile quality, in order to increase roll capacity and facilitate handling of the rolls.